1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lower structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a structure in which a tunnel portion is provided in a central part of a vehicle lower portion in a vehicle width direction (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-362419 (JP 2002-362419 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-184569 (JP 2013-184569 A)). In such a structure, a reinforcing member may be provided on a vehicle front side end of the tunnel portion. In such a configuration, a load from a vehicle-body front side can be stably supported by a front part of the tunnel portion.
However, weight increases due to addition of the reinforcing member in such a structure.